Sing For Me
by Fitani
Summary: Abby decides it's time to join the team on a mission and Vance lets her. Gibbs is not happy about it but he finds the end result to be what he wasn't expecting. Gabby. Complete.


**Sing For Me  
><strong>

Abby giggled as she bounced out of the elevator.

Vance followed the exuberant woman, a small smile showing of his own.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"Did someone give our Lab Rat something extra in her caffeine fix this morning?" Tony stared in disbelief at his co-worker as she threw herself onto Gibbs' desk.

"DiNozzo." Vance turned his attention to the younger man. "I have discussed our current case with Miss Sciuto and we have come to a solution."

"Abby is not-"

"Settle down Gibbs. She wont be put in danger. We are going to use Miss Sciuto to our advantage. This crazy son of a bitch likes them young, tattooed and with a voice. I have put her with your team. We know what the Lieutenant looks like. Miss Sciuto knows the club scene. We have you Gibbs."

"Please Gibbs! I never get to go-"

"You're not an agent Abbs!" Gibbs snapped as he stood abruptly and slammed his hand down onto the desk.

"She may not be an agent but she works for NCIS and I have orders to deal with this man before he causes any more issues. How many women has he killed? How many Gibbs?"

"Eleven." Gibbs grunted out. "I will not give him the chance to make Abby the next victim Vance! He butchered them all!"

"That is why you'll be there. We have our eyes there. All we need Miss Sciuto to do is sing and draw him out. As soon as he shows himself we take him down."

"All our victims are from the same place Gibbs. Its not a big place remember. It's just a small Karaoke bar." Abby spoke softly, her mood deflated.

"If Lieutenant Shane likes the woman he watches he approaches them after their song. That's when we take him down. We don't let her leave with him. It's as simple as that."

"He carries a butcher knife with him. Do I need to show you the surveillance tape again?" Gibbs, filled with anger, snapped out. "He wants us to see him! Lieutenant Shane wants our attentions! Don't you see that!"

"Enough Gibbs! Miss Sciuto is willing to help with this case. I am not forcing her to do this. I will assign another team if you don't-"

"Fine!" Gibbs grabbed one of Abby's hands and pulled her off the desk. "McGee get the equipment ready. DiNozzo scout the area. Ziver speak with the owner and let him know what we're doing. Abby. With me."

Vance watched as Team Gibbs took to action. _'That went well...'_ he thought as he shook his head. He needed to make some calls.

** xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Gibbs pulled his Lab Tech towards the elevator. Once inside and the doors closed Gibbs flipped the switch.

"Gibbs-"

"Why?"

"You know why Gibbs! I WANT to help. I need too!"

"No you don't!"

"He killed one of my friends! I have too... Please!"

"Abby..." Gibbs pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't put you at risk. I need you here. I -"

"No Gibbs. I am doing this. I'll have you and the Team and that's that."

"I'll always protect you Abbs." Gibbs sighed and tightened his hold on her.

"I know." Abby snuggled her face against his chest. "We are going to pull this off tonight. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Always Abbs." Nightmares. Gibbs knew this would cause them to brew in the young scientist. Each victim was recorded on the surveillance tape being chopped to pieces on the roof of the building. Not a soul knew about the bodies until the smell caused a complaint against the business and that is when the police made the grim discovery. Abby had the privilege of watching the tapes first. She had come running to him in tears when she was done.

"He might not be there tonight."

"You can stay with me Abbs."

"What if he doesn't show up tonight Gibbs?"

"Then we go back. Try again."

"Promise we'll get him?"

"Promise Abbs."

"Will you go to my apartment with me?"

Gibbs hit the button and the elevator started up. "Yup. Not letting you out of my sight."

Abby pulled away and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded slightly. "I still don't like you going out on the field."

"I'll make it up you. I really want to do this."

Gibbs raised and eyebrow.

"What? I will!"

A small grin appeared on the man's face. "Looking forward to it Abbs."

** xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Gibbs leaned up against his car as he waited for Abby to finish packing and getting dressed for the night.

Hi cell gave a shrill ring. "DiNozzo."

"Hey Boss. Everything is ready to go. We have the place bugged and ready to go. The owner has agreed to fully cooperate. I have a feeling that this is going to take awhile for the guy to show up. I know it's all we have right now on this bastard though. Abby okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ready Gibbs!" Abby bounded down the stair with her bags.

"We'll be there in twenty DiNozzo." Gibbs flipped the phone shut and went to take Abby's bags. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be. I've already picked the first song."

Gibbs smirked. "Anything I know?"

"Nope. Not telling." Abbs fastened her seatbelt and shifted in her seat making herself comfortable. "Let's get this show on the road!"

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

"Hey Boss. Hey Abbs. You look smoking." Tony greeted them at the door and pulled the young woman into a hug. "Ziva's up on the second level and McGee's over there in the corner. We have two agents around back. The owner, James Scott, said he hasn't had many customers since the deaths so we may have to make this a nightly ritual."

"Go take Abby to meet the owner. Do not let her leave your sight."

"Yes Boss." Tony nodded and pulled Abby with him. "Boss has to scout out the area."

Abby giggled. "You know Tony. Is it wrong that I'm scared shitless but I'm having fun at the same time? Like I have no idea what I'm going to do if I see him..."

"Can't wait to hear you sing again. Has Gibbs ever heard you yet?"

"No. That's what I'm excited about. Maybe if I..."

"He will. If not I will head slap him into next week. You're amazing Abby. Make sure you sing to him and I'm sure he will."

"I love you Tony." Abby gave Tony a quick hug.

"I have to protect my little sister. Even from Gibbs if I have too." Tony glanced to the bar. "Hey James!"

"Agent DiNozzo." The owner was about the same height of Tony but with a little added weight.

Hazel eyes turned to the woman next to Tony. "You must be Abby. There's a large book at the front by the stage where anyone who wants to sing can sign up. You just need to write your name down and the song you want. It's almost seven and we'll be open so if you need to do anything you should do it now." The chestnut haired man nodded towards the stage. "Go put your name down first. You can sign off on any slot so you don't have to be first if you don't want too."

"Thank you James." Abby smiled at the man. "We'll catch him."

"The faster he's caught the faster I'll get my business back. That bastard hit my business hard. I get the random reporters coming in now and harassing the people that come here. No one wants to deal with that."

"We'll make sure none come in while we are here." Tony turned to the scientist. "Let's go pick a spot on the list for you and then go sit."

"Let the wait begin." Abby bounded over to the binder by the stage and filled in the seventh and eighth spot with her name and the songs she decided to sing.

"That's a good one Abbs. I've never heard that other one though."

Abby looked towards Gibbs who had seated himself by the emergency exit. He had the best view of the stage without being right next to it. He raised his hand and beckoned her over. "I'll be by the bar."

"Tony! We can't drink!" Abby poked Tony in the arm.

"Ow!" Tony took a step away from the woman. "Vance approved it. James is making sure all our drinks are alcohol free. It's so we aren't giving the impression of being-"

"Agents." Abby smiled. "Be a good boy." She poked him again before going over to where Gibbs sat.

"People should be showing up now."

Gibbs nodded and pulled the stool out next to him for her to sit.

"At least we don't have to stay all the way until two. The time stamp on all the videos were around ten... when he took them out to the back..."

"My gut says he's coming tonight Abbs. He may have a hired hand to keep eyes and ears open."

"Makes sense-"

"Shh Abbs." Gibbs glanced at the door as it opened before looking back at his girl.

"Party time."

"Yup."

"Thank you."

Gibbs discreetly placed a hand on her leg under the table. "It'll be okay Abbs."

Abby nodded stiffly. The feel of his hand on her was making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Here's your beer." James placed a bottle in front of Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Abby laughed, trying to distract herself. "Tony said that-"

"Only Tony I'm worried about." His hand squeezed her leg before pulling his hand away.

"That's mean!"

Gibbs chuckled softly as he eyes scanned the room. A couple teenagers went and signed the binder by the stage. A group of men were sitting by the bar close to Tony. A solitary female was checking her phone in a corner table.

Abby watched him from the corner of her eye, her hand rubbing where his hand had been. _'This is going to be a long night...'_

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

"Abby S. It's your turn." A small blonde female called from the stage, binder in hand.

"Yes!" Abby jumped from her chair and pushed her way past a group of people.

"She's an amazing singer." Tony's voice came through the ear piece that each of the team wore.

The older agent shot Tony a quick glance before turning his full attention to the young scientist on the stage, microphone in hand. "Ziver. Eyes on the crowd." His only command.

His eyes were only on Abby.  
>Her eyes were only on one man as the music started to play.<p>

_

**Play Glitter in the Air by Pink** (I was asked to take the lyrics down from fanfiction site patrollers...) 

Everyone in the bar started clapping and shouting praises as soon as the last word escaped her lips.

Tears shone in her eyes as she watched Gibbs stand from his seat and move towards the exit. Her heart broke.

"Boss?"

"He's here. Camera above her. He's in the air ducts"

"Let her finish Boss. She has one more." Gibbs sent Tony a slight nod and made his way towards the bar to grab a drink.

"She's singing to you Boss." Tony whispered as he reached beside the older man to grab his drink. "Don't ruin this chance."

"This?"

Tony just chuckled. "I'm surprised you've never noticed boss. She's been giving you chances all along"

Gibbs grabbed his drink and headed back to his seat not knowing what to say to his second in command. His eyes scanned the stage as he sat to find Abby gone.

"Where-"

"Who wants to hear Abby again?" called out the young blonde on the stage. The crown started calling out her name. "Well here she is!"

Jethro took in a deep breath from the momentary panic attack as soon as his eyes found hers.

Abby closed her eyes to calm herself when she felt his eyes on her. _'He didn't leave...' Her _mind was running wild.

"Anytime Abby." The blonde waved to her from the side.

Abby nodded and sent Tony a brave smile before turning her attention back to Gibbs. "I'm not big on country at all so I'm sorry if I mess this up..." Smile in place, she started to sing.

_

**Play Somebody by Reba **(I was asked to take the lyrics down from fanfiction site patrollers...)

Cheering erupted once more.

"DiNozzo. Rooftop. Now." Gibbs commanded through the noise. "Ziver, McGee. Follow the ducts to see how he got in."

"On it Boss!"

Gibbs drained the rest of the drink and stood. Abby was already headed towards him.

"Hey." His arms stretched out and she rushed right into them. "We're going to talk tonight. My place."

It wasn't a question.

Abby nodded. "He's here isn't he?"

"Above us the whole time."

"I had a hinky feeling."

Gibbs chuckled and rested his chin on her head. "You've got a beautiful voice."

"I go out with Tony when we need to unwind. Usually he sings with me. Then again he's generally drunk."

Two shot fired suddenly, sending the crowd of people into a frenzy. Abby held Gibbs tighter as another shot fired.

Once the room cleared out, Tony made his way back into the bar. "Boss?"

"Ziva?" Gibbs called as he pulled away from Abby.

"Over here Boss!" McGee poked his head out of the woman's washroom door. "Ziva's hurt. Ducky's on his way."

Tony rushed towards the bathroom, Gibbs and Abby not far behind.

Ziva was holding a bunched up pile of blood colored paper towel against her arm. The butcher knife that injured her still held in the dead Lieutenant Shane's hand.

"Ziva!" Abby stepped over the two dead bodies and went to Ziva.

"I am fine Abby. I cannot say the same to these two." She allowed Abby to take care of her wound.

"What happened?" Tony faced McGee.

"Lieutenant Shane was up the ducts watching the show. This guy was inside the bathroom stall at the end where there was easy access to the duct. He was sure surprised when Ziva kicked the stall door open. He pushed past Ziva and went for my gun and it fired. Ziva shot him. Lieutenant Shane stuck his head to see what was going on and Ziva pulled him out. That's when he stabbed her in the arm. I shot him after that." McGee sighed. "I'm glad it's over."

"We still have a long night." Tony grumbled. "I'm glad its over too."

"Go grab our gear McGee. DiNozzo you block off the area." Gibbs pulled out his phone and made a call

"Gibbs?"

"It's over."

Director Vance took a deep breath. "Casualties?"

"Two. Lieutenant Shane and an accomplice. Ziva was injured."

"Badly?"

"No."

"After this is finished your team will have time off. Miss Sciuto as well. Finish up and go home. Understand?"

"Crystal clear."

"I expect to see you all back next week."

Gibbs closed his cell phone and gave his team a nod. "Good job everyone."

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Gibbs turned to his team as they finished up. "Go home. I'll see you all next week."

Ducky grinned as he finished wrapping Ziva's arm. "A well deserved reward for you all. However Ziva please refrain from any heavy lifting."

"Thank you Ducky."

"My pleasure my dear. Now let Tony take you home. He's been circling us like a vulture."

"Ducky!" Tony grimaced. "I was not!"

Abby burst out laughing. "I love you Duckman."

Ducky chuckled. "It's late. Mr. Palmer let us take these beasts back and head home. I'm getting to old to stay up this late..."

"Abby." Gibbs took hold of her hand. "Home."

xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo

As soon as they walked into the house, Gibb's locked the door.

Abby watched him as he stiffly hung their jackets up.

"Go Gibbs. We'll talked tomorrow.." She knew what he needed.

Gibbs nodded and quickly retreated down to his basement. There wouldn't be drinking tonight.

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Abby stretched out before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

After a nice long shower and a change into a t-shirt and sleep shorts she went towards the guest room where she always slept.

"Hey." Gibb's reached out behind her and pulled her towards him. "Stay with me."

"Gibbs..."

"Just sleep."

"Okay..." Abby blushed deeply as she looked him up and down. He was just wearing a pair of black boxers.

His hand moved to her hand.

He pulled her towards a room she had never been in. "Gibbs... I can't go-"

"Shh." He took a deep breath.

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Are you sure?" She knew he didn't sleep in that room since he lost Shannon. He only shared his guest room with his other wives from what she knew about him.

"Yup." He pulled her into the dark room.

Her knees soon hit the edge of the mattress. "Gibbs..."

"I need you here tonight Abby."

Abby stiffened slightly as she felt him lower one of his arms by her knees. She gave a small gasp as he picked her up and gently lay her down onto the bed. The bed dipped and he soon had himself spooned against her with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Goodnight Gibbs." Abby sighed out happily as she held his arm against her.

"Night Abby." He placed a small kiss on the back of her head.

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Abby let out a big yawn as she stirred from her sleep.

Gibbs wasn't in bed.

"Gibbs?" she called out in a sleepy haze.

The bed dipped and her senses came awake when the strong smell of coffee reached her. "Sit up Abbs."

"Thank you." Abby took hold of the cup and took a gulp of it. "Mmmm sugary coffee."

Gibbs chuckled before he took a sip of his black coffee.

A few silent minutes passed as they enjoyed their caffeine.

Coffee quickly finished, Abby jumped out of bed and ran to the washroom. "I'll be right back Gibbs!"

Jethro just shook his head with a grin. He took the last sip of his coffee and placed the mug on the side table next to where Abby left hers. He stretched his legs out and leaned his head against the headboard of the bed. His eyes closed, he started to drift back to sleep.

Abby crept back into the room when she heard a soft snore leave Gibbs. Taking in a deep breath she took a chance. She crawled onto the bed and onto his lap hoping not to scare him.

"Hi..." Gibbs whispered. His eyes slowly opened and locked with hers.

She gently reached out and cupped his face. She took one more deep breathe and then sang softly for her Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_

**Play I Won't Give Up by **Jason Mraz **** (I was asked to take the lyrics down from fanfiction site patrollers...) 

"Abby..." Gibbs pulled her against his chest. For the first time since his first wife's death, he let tears fall freely. "My Abby. I love you."

"My Jethro," she whispered against his throat. "I love you."

"I'm sorry."

She reached up and wiped his face gently. "So am I. We both waited so long. I was scared to loose you."

He took a calming breath. "Hey." He let her position herself so she could look at him.

"Yes?" She lowered her lips closer to his.

"Stay with me?"

"Yes." Abby pressed her lip against his.

**End**

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this. NCIS does not belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. I am not making any profits with this**.**


End file.
